Death of a loved one
by moonlight-winterkitsune
Summary: Rated for some not-so-nice expletives. This happened during the dark tournament. Someone from the Urameshi team gets killed by a member of the Toguro team, but its not Genkai. Crossover. Please R&R, pairings will be realized when you read.


Death of a Loved One

Rain poured heavily all around. The only audible sound was the resonance of rain and thunder, mixing into a shield, not allowing any other reverberate to be heard.

A muffled thud was heard, followed by laughter; an evil kind of laughter. "So, Kurama. I thought you said you were going to finish me up? Looks like you're the one who's gonna get finished..." Karasu commented. "Oh, by the way please answer my question before I kill you. Why should I let you live?"

"Because I've got a reason to live... Unlike you!!!" Kurama answered back.

"Yeah... Right." Karasu remarked, frowning. Yes, Kurama really had a reason to live. He knew it was that golden haired elemental youkai; that girl sought after and dreamed of by everyone. "Don't worry Kurama; I'll personally make sure that you two will meet..." He smiled then. "That is, after I've done my business with her."

It was enough. Kurama couldn't stand it anymore. There was no way he would let that deranged Karasu lay his dirty hands on Sakura. He started to summon a demon plant while Karasu was going on his egoistic speech. "Kyu - Ketsu – Shokubutsu!!!" Kurama yelled as the monstrous plant headed towards Karasu. But it seemed too late...

"That's no use!!!" Karasu roared as a huge bomb went ahead to block Kurama's attack. Upon clashing, the plant immediately exploded to tiny bits. Kurama couldn't believe what happened.

"Well Kurama, looks like your last hope's gone. I happen to know that you have already used all your energy for that plant." He stepped forwards then. "You know, that's what I like about you. You still fight even though you know you can do nothing. Very much like Sakura, hn? I'm sure when we meet, she's gonna do the same thing..."

"Don't you dare! Don't ever lay your filthy hands on Sakura or..."

"Or what? You're gonna kill me? Excuse me Kurama but when you're dead you won't be able to kill me. Got it?"

"Damn you!"

"Damn me, but fuck your youkai. That's what I intend on doing to her anyway..."

"No!!!"

"Well, anyway, enough talk. I still got a youkai to fuck. Sorry Kurama. But I have to kill you." Karasu said as he started to fire up an energy blast.

Kurama feebly lifted his hand up to cover his wound. _I can't die like this. Not here. Not in the hands of this mad youkai _he thought. _Sakura... Sakura's waiting for me... If I die, no one will be able to protect Sakura from this madman... I have to find a way... _But there was nothing he could do. Karasu was almost through with the energy blast and he had no energy to avoid it; let alone block it. He thought of a way to at least get out of the way but how? His body was giving out. He could no longer use his ki due to his injuries. Drained, weak and desperate, he unconsciously looked around, as if the plants could help him out. It was then that an idea came to his mind...

Yes... the necklace; the spiritual necklace. That one he gave Sakura the night they were tracked down by spiritual hunters. He placed his and over his chest, and immediately, a luminescent crystal appeared in his hands.

Karasu stared at Kurama in an evil manner. "So Kurama, what are you trying to do now? Are you too desperate that you're trying to escape in any way or is that a rosary?" He let out a long maniacal laughter. "That's right... say your last prayers. I'm gonna give you time."

Kurama stood still with closed eyes, unaffected by Karasu's statement. This was his only hope; the only way he could go back to Sakura alive. His youkai had already been through lots of pain... His death would not help her in any way. He cleared his mind of all negative thoughts and concentrated his mind on one single notion; to beat Karasu and to get back to the hotel, to his youkai...

In a flash, those words they had lovingly spoken during their last night before came back to him. He heard Sakura's soft voice then, in a loving whisper; in the same tone of voice she had used long before, "Kurama, I don't want to leave you... If you die, let me die with you."

"No Sakura. You need to live. You can still do many things..."

"What's the use? If you die, I'll be alone... There will be no reason for me to go on!"

"Sakura... Don't worry, love. Call me crazy but, I've got this feeling that we'll meet again. Not in this world but in another place..."

"I really hope so..."

"But until then, take this necklace..." He then placed his hand over his chest, drawing you-ki in the form of a necklace. "My mother gave this to me. It can be stored in your heart, in the form of ki... Take it Sakura, please... It will lead you to me..." Sakura reached out for the necklace and they spoke together, sharing the same thought...

"Death doesn't have the power to separate us..."

Kurama whispered, "I love you, Sakura..."

"I love you too Kurama..."

He pushed Sakura off the cliff, for her to escape the gunshots coming from the spiritual hunter.

"Kurama!!!" Sakura yelled to him as she fell down.

"Goodbye, love... I hope to see you again..."

Kurama opened his eyes then. He focused all his will into the necklace and it started to let out a bright light. Karasu looked surprised but soon regained his cool composure.

"I'm surprised! I didn't know you had anymore weapons left. Anyway, I'll let you attack me. I love a good challenge."

Kurama stared at Karasu. The truth is he barely had any strength to move. He couldn't attack... The only thing that kept him alive now was his love for Sakura. His youkai's waiting for him. He had to do everything to go back to her.

"You'll have to go over my dead body before you can hurt Sakura you scum!"

Karasu replied with a long derisive laughter. "If you really wanna die, so be it..."

The sky lit up as a flash of lightning crossed through. The light was blinding; the sound of thunder was deafening. When all became night again, it seemed like nothing happened.

The rain was starting to calm down now. Only a few muffled steps could be heard as Karasu approached a shiny silver object. It was the necklace... he picked it up and smiled.

"What a nice souvenir..." he said before going back to the hotel.

The storm has now come to an end; and so has Kurama's life...

Sakura opened her eyes, staring at the dark ceiling of the hotel room. She sat up slowly; turning the lamp on. Her heart felt heavy, as if a part of her soul was dead. A single thought crossed her mind; Kurama...

She stood up and went outside. She saw the girls talking together. Botan was the first to greet her.

"Hello Sakura... Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Botan. Thanks..." she said showing a smile. But that was quickly replaced with a frown as uncertainty reached her. "Have you seen Kurama?"

Botan shook her head. She looked at Keiko and asked the same thing. "No... None of us has seen him..."

Sakura sat down slowly. Her heart was beating wildly in an irregularly fast tempo. _Kurama, where on earth have you gone to? You could have at least told me where you're going..._

Shizuru looked at Sakura while lighting her cigarette. She let out a puff of smoke before asking, "You're worried about him, ain't you?" This remark of hers made Sakura blush.

"Well now... I am, but..."

"Aw, c'mon Sakura. Kurama's not a baby anymore. He can take care of himself."

"I know that... only..."

Yukina sat next to Sakura to comfort her. She held Sakura's hands and said, "Calm down Sakura-san. Kurama will be fine. You'll see..."

"Yukina's right. Anyway, Kurama has brains unlike my brother. Now I wouldn't wonder if you were worried about Kazuma coz he's such a big asshole who only knows how to brag but in reality doesn't know anything..." Shizuru commented.

Yukina stood up. "Now Shizuru... Your brother isn't like that..."

Botan went in the conversation too. "Yukina you have to admit. Kuwabara does act like an asshole sometimes..."

"Now it would've been better if you had taken away the 'sometimes' Botan..." Keiko said. The three of them giggled madly. Yukina looked dumbfounded. She couldn't argue with Botan. She has a point. Kuwabara does act like an idiot at times.

"How 'bout that Yukina... It's three against one. How are you gonna argue with that." Shizuru said with a grin.

"Can we please change the subject? I don't really want to become a lawyer..." Yukina stated; she looked like a kid who was going to cry.

Sakura decided it was time for her to speak. "Guys... we're talkin about Kurama here. How did we get drafted into this 'Kuwabara's an asshole' discussion huh?"

Keiko was about to answer when the door opened and the boys came in. Sakura's eyes shone for a second; as she thought Kurama was with them, but was soon replaced with worry as only Yusuke, Kuwabara, Killua and Hiei came in. She immediately asked Killua about Kurama's whereabouts. "Oniisan, have you seen Kurama?"

The boys seemed to know something, for the moment Sakura mentioned Kurama's name, they quickly deviated their stare from her. Even Hiei, who was a master of his emotions, could not hide his feelings. It was apparent they knew something they didn't want Sakura to know.

Sakura was getting annoyed. She asked a question and she wanted it to be answered; but the boys kept her hanging. She decided to ask once more. This time, she used a louder voice to show them she wasn't kidding.

"Guys, where is Kurama?"

Yusuke was the first to speak up. Though he had mustered enough courage to be the first to talk; when his eyes met Sakura's, he couldn't go on.

"Sakura... I..." He sighed. "Kuwabara! You tell her." He then looked at the tall ningen who shook his head upon seeing Sakura's sad eyes. The only thing he managed to say was, "Let Killua say it."

Finally, Killua spoke up. He didn't know how to start his sentence. He wasn't sure whether he would be direct or not. But he was sure that either way, the news will hurt Sakura deeply.

"Sakura, Kurama is..."

"What?"

Killua closed his eyes; unwilling to see what his sister's reaction would be. He just decided to be direct and so get over with it.

"Sakura... Kurama is... uh, Kurama's dead."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She wanted to protest. She didn't want to believe it. Then she thought it must be a joke. _Yes... It's a joke. It can't be. Oniisan's lying to me..._ She managed to show a faint attempt of a smile. But that smile soon faded as she remembered how serious Killua had been. Yes, he always did some funny things but he would never come up with a bad joke like that. She knew Killua would never ever say something that would hurt her.

"Oniisan... please tell me you're just lying to me." She said. Tears were now continuously falling from her eyes, changing into hiruseki stones. "It's not true. I know it's not true. He can't die. He can't..." She could not say anything anymore as her voice faded and was replaced with sobs. She could not hold on to her own weight and she almost passed out. She sat down slowly on the couch; facing Killua.

Killua could not look at Sakura. He knew that if he did, he too would break down crying. Now he was regretting what he did. He wished he had just told Sakura a lie; it would be better than to see her like that- heartbroken and crying. But what was done was done... he had to finish what he had started. It would be better to disclose the truth than to tell a lie that would make her hate him in the end...

"I'm afraid it is true Sakura... Kurama is gone..." Killua continued, though having second thoughts if he should continue or not. He finally chose to tell her everything. "We found his body in a forest near here... It looked like he had a fight with someone... A high class-A youkai, no less... The whole place was a scene taken from a nightmare... Kurama's body was full of wounds and bruises..."

Sakura could not speak. Her whole body was weakened by emotions; tears were streaming from her eyes. Her brain was totally numb; making it very difficult for her to try to understand what was going on. She couldn't decide whether she should believe or not. The only sensation she could feel was a sharp stinging pain in the very middle of her heart. Now there was only one thing on her mind- she wanted to die... to die and be with Kurama.

"O-oniisan... please... please leave m-me here f-for a moment..." Sakura managed to say despite her emotions. She was already having trouble breathing because of the pain on her chest. "Please... I-I need to be a-alone..."

At first, the others were reluctant to go out for they didn't know what Sakura would do. But when they saw Killua go out, they too went out; one by one.

When Sakura saw that the others were gone, there was only one thing she planned to do; she was thinking _Goodbye oniisan... Please forgive me... But I'll be joining Kurama soon..._

"Killua... I think it would have been better if we just lied to her..." Yusuke said after a while. He was very worried about Sakura.

"No Yusuke... It is better... Better that we were the ones who told her... Than someone else..." Killua replied, looking at the shut door. He could hear Sakura's muffled sobs. He felt it was better like that; better that she be already aware of what was going on. But when he was talking a while ago, he already doubted whether what he was doing was right or wrong. This situation made him think he had done the wrong thing.

"Better still, I think we shouldn't have left her alone..." Kuwabara retorted some time after. "I mean, she's depressed... Yes, I know she is strong but... Even the strongest person, if faced with a situation like this would... would... you know..." He said while running his finger from one side of his neck to the other.

This action shook Botan a bit. "No Kuwabara... She wouldn't do a thing like that... She just wants to be alone..."

"No Botan... Kuwabara has a point. You don't know my sister... When she gets depressed, boy, she really gets depressed..." Killua said. He recalled the time when Iyumi died. She and Sakura were very close. To make the matters worse, the Mori syndicate killed Iyumi right in front of Sakura's eyes. This event made Sakura feel useless; she became very depressed that she almost killed herself. Good thing he found a way to ease her despair... and good thing she met Kurama at that time. Kurama was the one who saved her from melancholy; but now that Kurama's gone, what will she do?

"Well, it has already happened... Best thing we can do is hope for the best..." Shizuru said to break the silence. Everyone agreed to this. Silence ruled over them for a long time. No one could think of anything to say. They just stared blankly at the walls; thinking of something to do.

Keiko looked at the door; noticing something. "Hey guys... It looks like Sakura's already stopped crying. I can't hear her anymore..."

All of a sudden, Killua stood up. He quickly headed to the door and opened it. He felt something bad. That was the unique characteristics of the Zordics; they had a one-of-a-kind premonition that never fails. And when Killua gazed at the place where Sakura was seated a while ago, he knew what he felt was right.

There was Sakura; in the couch... holding her sword and bathed in her own blood...

Everything was dark...

Everything was silent...

Sakura stared at the place she was in. It looked strange. The only thing she could see was her body but aside from that there was nothing; no ground, no people, no light...

She felt nothing but her body...

And soon Sakura realized why...

She was floating.

She felt something strange within her. Was it fear? No... It wasn't fear... Somehow what she was feeling was far from fear... It was a sense of peace. For the first time in her life, she felt tranquil... But there was a bit of bewilderment in her. She did not know where she was...

"Where am I? Is anyone here?" She asked; hoping that there was someone there who could answer her.

The place remained still as it had always been...

"Please answer me... Is anyone here?" She repeated. But this time her voice was lined with panic. "Am I the only one here?"

Out of the blue, Sakura saw a bright light coming from a distant corner. She immediately approached it. It was a passage... Leading to where? Curiosity got the better of her and she went near to inspect it. _No harm in going in..._ She thought. But as she stepped in, the light became so intense that she had to cover her eyes.

When Sakura opened her eyes, the place she saw was far from the one she had been in before. It was like paradise. There was green grass full of flowers everywhere, trees, birds, rivers full of fish, and the sky was cerulean blue.

Sakura looked in awe at the sight before her; too astonished to speak. Now she was more confused than ever. Just as she was about to run away, a familiar voice was heard.

"Why did you follow me here Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and was surprised with what she saw. It was Kurama! She stood there, in wonder, thinking if it was real or if she should believe it. Normally, if Kurama surprised her like that, she would have just thrown her arms around him but, there was one thing on her mind. _How can this be? You're dead. You're already dead..._

Kurama seemed to have sensed this and smiled at Sakura. "I know you're puzzled. It is confusing for you to see me. After all, I already died. But you see Sakura, you fell into the abyss. I don't know how but you followed me."

"But I did it because I didn't want to be alone." Sakura said back after remembering what really happened.

Kurama shook his head. "No Sakura. You are not alone. You were never alone. I am not the only one who cares for you. There are others too."

While Kurama was talking, Sakura sensed a familiar presence come near. She quickly turned around. Tears fell from her eyes the moment she saw who it was. She quickly embraced the being before her.

"Oneesan... I missed you... I really missed you..."

Iyumi smiled at Sakura then. It was so good to see her little sister again. But there was something wrong... It was just not right.

"Sakura, honey, I know you missed us but, this isn't right." Iyumi said while stroking her baby sisters golden hair. "It's not yet your time."

Sakura showed an astonished look before Iyumi. She stared at Kurama; asking for an explanation.

"You shouldn't die yet... It's not yet your time..." Kurama stated. "You have to go back..."

Shortly after Kurama had spoken, Sakura felt herself being pulled away from them. She tried to free herself but to no avail. The force was just too strong. Desperate, she looked at Kurama and Iyumi. The two just smiled at her.

"You've grown so much Sakura... My baby sister..." Iyumi said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry about me... Take care of yourself dear Sakura..."

Kurama showed Sakura one of his heartwarming smiles. "Please... you need to win the tournament Sakura... Win the tournament..."

"No!!! I don't want to go!!! Let me stay here!!!" Sakura shouted as she was being drawn upwards. "Let me stay!!!"

Kurama and Iyumi just looked at her. Then they both said in unison, "Don't worry about us Sakura... We'll be fine... We love you..."

"Nooooo!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her voice. She could not stand it. She wanted to be with them. She wanted to stay there. Then, she remembered Kurama's words- You should win the tournament.

"Yes Kurama... I will win... I won't fail you..."

"Look! She's waking up!" Botan exclaimed as she saw Sakura open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked trying to stand up. However, the pain in her body made it an extremely difficult task.

"Sakura... Thank goodness you're alive..." Killua said; embracing her. "Don't you ever do that again... You made me worry too much."

"I'm sorry Oniisan... I always make you worry about me...Please forgive me."

"It's okay Sakura... I understand." Killua said while stroking her hair.

Killua's words made Sakura remember what Kurama had said _I am not the only one who cares for you... There are others too._

Tears sprang from Sakura's eyes as she thought of what she has done. She was a fool! How could she think that Kurama was the only one who cares for her? There was Killua, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Hiei... All of them were concerned about her. And what did she do? She tried to commit suicide just because of wrong thinking... She hugged Killua very tightly and sobbed.

Killua was taken back a bit but soon sat still. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Oniisan... please forgive me... I've been a fool... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Yukina looked at the two with tears in her eyes. "You know, Sakura-san... you're very lucky to have a brother like Killua..." She wiped a tear with her hands; but a teargem already fell on the floor. "I wish my brother was with me too... I hope I'll see him soon..."

Now Sakura had already stopped crying and like the rest, was looking at the small fire demon perched at the window. Hiei blinked and turned his head away. Yukina looked puzzled.

"Why are you all looking at Hiei-chan?"

The others looked at one another and started laughing. Hiei gave them one of his stop-it-this-instant-or-I'll-kick-your-butt-outta-here looks.

Kuwabara looked at the others, then at Yukina and at Hiei. He still couldn't grasp a thing. "Why are you laughing?"

This comment made the others laugh more. Finally, Hiei could not stand it any longer. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"You know what? I'm fed up with you acting like this."

Botan smiled at Hiei and squinted. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

Hiei seemed to see this as a challenge and said, "What am I gonna do? Something good so you won't be able to blackmail me anymore." He took a deep breath, faced Yukina and continued. "Yukina... I'm your brother..."

Yukina was surprised, everyone was amazed, and Kuwabara fell on the floor.

Yukina looked at Hiei. "But..." Hiei cut in on her.

"Don't believe me? Here's the ultimate proof..." He took off his necklace and showed it to Yukina. "Mother gave this to us... ne?"

By now Yukina was crying tears of joy, everyone was dumbfounded and Kuwabara looked like he was going to die.

Yukina embraced Hiei. "Oniisan... Now I know why I always felt something about you."

This action made Hiei soften a bit. "Sorry Yukina... I just didn't want you to worry..."

"Thank you very much for telling me the truth Oniisan."

While the two were talking, Keiko threw in a very important question. "Now that the truth is out, how will Kuwabara take it?"

All of them looked at the tall ningen on the floor. He kept uttering words like _Yukina_ or_ Hiei _or _sister_ or_ brother _or _why_

Shizuru was as calm as ever. She lighted her cigarette and said, "Happens to all of us Kazuma."

Everyone laughed at this and Sakura could not help but think – _I'm never gonna wish for death again..._

At last, the day of the tournament finals came.

The Urameshi team was on their way to the stadium. Yusuke stretched his arms and breathed deeply. "Finally, the big day has arrived!"

"Ow!" Yusuke exclaimed as he felt a hand slap the back of his head. It was Kuwabara. "You liar! You say it's a big day and you're excited about it! Look at yourself Urameshi."

"Why?"

"Why!!!" Kuwabara hollered looking at Yusuke. He had rings around his eyes and his eyes looked like they were looking to drop closed. It was obvious he didn't get too much sleep.

"Okay guys. Enough with the arguing. Remember, we are short of players. We need six players but we're only four. Kurama's... well, you know... Sakura's not yet fully recovered. We have to plan a way." Killua declared. The two boys bowed their heads, appearing to think about it. After a while, Yusuke nodded and a voice was heard.

"Oniisan, I think you haven't been paying enough attention to your math classes. It's five, not four." Sakura teased, heading towards them. "Well, now I'm here, we're five. Don't worry guys. The Toguro team has only five members too."

"Well, well, well... Look at it. Looks like we're ready to rumble!" Yusuke exclaimed; punching his hand.

Killua chuckled. He hadn't expected that his sister would recover that fast. "Guys, I know this is only for basketball but," He looked at all of them and smiled. "Urameshi team, fight!"

"Fight!" They replied, raising their clenched fists into the air.

"Sakura… Hey Sakura! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura looked at her brother. He was carrying a wounded Yusuke with his right hand and calling to her with his other one. She glanced at the scoreboard and was quite surprised with the score- it was 2 all. And the last battle was between her and Karasu. _Looks like things are in my hands now…_

"Maybe you'd want to lend me a hand here…" Killua retorted sarcastically; interrupting her thoughts. "I knew it all along, you shouldn't have come. You're still not fully recovered. Look, we were in battle all the time while you were here staring blankly into space with one thing on your mind! That pathetic dead youko of yours!"

Sakura glared at Killua upon hearing his last words. She let go of Yusuke and stood in front of Killua.

"Say that again!"

Killua also let go of Yusuke and answered back "Kurama is dead... He was defeated by Karasu; which means he is weak! Understand? Or do I have to spell it out for you? Your Kurama is weak! W-E-A-K! Get it?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her katana out and pointed it at Killua's throat; threatening him. "One more word of insult and I'll forget who you are!"

Killua just smirked at the warning and pushed Sakura's sword away. He held it at the blade and drew his face nearer to hers.

"Try me…"

Sakura was about to lose control when a voice spoke behind them; it was Juri, the referee.

"Well, are you gonna fight or what? If you don't come here quickly I shall have to announce you beaten by default and..."

The ref's words were cut when Sakura gave her a death glare. "Um, like I said... You can take your time... We can wait…"

The elemental youkai stared at Killua and turned her back. "I'll get back at you later… I still have a promise to fulfill…" Then she jumped towards the ring. "And I will not break it just because of you."

"Trouble in paradise, Sakura?" Karasu hissed as he walked towards Sakura, smiling sardonically all the time. He stopped when he was just two steps from her and tried to touch her face.

Sakura quickly dodged the menacing hand and pointed her katana directly at Karasu's face. Her eyes gleamed with frustration and her words were spat out with the purest of anger; every remark being meant to be an insult.

"Shut up! You have nothing to do with it. Stop sticking your fucking face in some business you have nothing to do with!"

Despite his opponent's threat, Karasu still kept his calm. He raised his hands in a capitulating action and backed away. He looked at the referee, asking for her to start the fight. Despite her being scared, Juri was still able to do Karasu's bidding and start the game.

Karasu shrugged and sighed. "I guess I better let you attack first. Any moment now and you'll explode."

Sakura squinted and took her fighting stance. "Quit telling me what to do!" the youkai yelled before attacking Karasu at lightning speed.

Meanwhile, at the sidelines, Yusuke has finally regained consciousness. He sat up just in time to see Sakura attack. He stood up and walked towards Killua, who was watching very closely.

"Wow! She's so fast! What speed ranking is Sakura on anyway, Killua?" Yusuke complimented, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

Killua took a glance at Yusuke and frowned. "Ultimate Godspeed 5," he replied. "But don't praise her yet... She's slower than usual... Karasu will get her if she's not careful..."

Killua's words proved right...

Both youkai were in mid-air as Karasu was attacking Sakura with his razor-sharp claws. Normally, the youkai would have easily dodged the assault but with her mind confused and numbed by rage, her moves were slowing down. Karasu then spotted a chance and hit Sakura, earning her a cut in the face.

Sakura landed on the ring first, followed by Karasu. The moment the repellent youkai in black stepped on the ring, Sakura tried to hit him with her fists. Unable to strike her target, she tried to kick him. Karasu grabbed her foot and hoisted it up in the air, making Sakura flip and fall on her back. Karasu took this opportunity and threw a bomb in Sakura's direction.

Now Sakura, blinded by her own thirst for vengeance, had unconsciously let her guard down, and before she had a chance to react, the bomb exploded in front of her. Karasu put his left hand in his pocket and summoned another bomb in his right, preparing to release it as soon as Sakura stepped out of the smoke. He needn't wait for long; after a short while, the smoke cleared revealing a youkai clutching her wounded right arm; with blood oozing from it and dripping on the arena. Her eyes still showed anger and determination, but then it was easy to predict that her injury would slow her down.

"Another present from me!" Karasu exclaimed as he tossed the bomb; aiming for Sakura's left arm. "I just wanna see it balanced! First your right, then your left!"

The element-controller quickly pulled out her sword and slashed right through the bomb. It detonated and she was unharmed; however, Karasu had some tricks up his sleeve. The moment she stepped forward a clamp shot upwards and caught her left leg. "What the hell?" she exclaimed; trying to break free.

"Kind of cute, isn't it?" Karasu declared, taking a few steps backward. "Hope you enjoy it."

Just as Karasu had said that, a small bat-like creature popped up from a crevice in the ring and looked straight at her. Then Sakura's eyes widened. It was another bomb!

"Hee Hee Hee… Me monster mine bomb; and you just activated me!" the bat-like creature said. "3, 2, 1… Hee Hee Hee…" Then it exploded. Sakura was carried by the strength of the blast that she landed a few feet away; her left leg coated with blood. Sakura tried to get up and she winced; the pain in her arm and leg made it difficult to get up.

She heard a chuckle sound and she forced herself to stand up. She got into her fighting posture and showed her adversary that she was ready to take him down. Karasu just sneered at her and remarked "You remind me of him..."

_Him? Could he be talking of…_ her thoughts were interrupted by Karasu, who spoke again.

"Yes, you're right. I am referring to Kurama..." he stopped for a moment to take of his mask. He casually threw it aside before resuming his little speech. "He did exactly what you're doing now... That is, he wasn't fighting for vengeance; he wanted to protect you, knowing that when he's gone, your grief will take its toll on you, thus making you vulnerable."

"You... YOU KILLED KURAMA!" Sakura yelled, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "It did take you some time to figure that out, ne? But take a gander at this –" At that, Karasu put his hand in his cloak and pulled out a necklace. "If I'm not mistaken, this belongs to him."

Sakura's tears found their way out of her eyes and hardened into hiruseki stones. She fell on her knees, her head down and her eyes shadowed by her brow. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob, making more teargems fall on the ground.

"Ooh, what's wrong? Did I say something?" the raven-haired youkai commented insultingly. "Oh, are you saying that you're admitting defeat?" He let out his derisive laughter which made Sakura's stomach clench. "Why didn't you say so? I would've been nicer to you!" then his eyes narrowed. "Alright, it's time to die."

He opened his mouth and drew in air. Slowly, his ki started to rise and his hair changed into a shade of yellow. All that time Sakura just watched him, lost in her own thoughts. _Why is this happening?_

"DAMN IT!! SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR IN THERE? CHRISTMAS???" Killua yelled from the ringside. He pounded his fist into one side of the ring causing part of it to crumble and fall to the ground. "Oh, how I would love to strangle my sister the moment she steps out of that ring..."

"Killua!"

Killua jumped up and looked at the direction of the voice. What he saw shocked him.

"B-B-B-Botan!" He gulped and pulled at his shirt collar. "Since when have you been here?"

"Ever since you've been starting a nasty harangue about your sister!" Botan glared at him. Her eyes softened then, "Please Killua... don't be like that... She needs our support now more than ever..."

Rain...

Sakura could only perceive the arena's noise as rain. Her whole body felt numb; and she felt like a knife was inching its way to her heart.

_I want to die…_

She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts; that she didn't even notice Karasu's attack coming towards her. The full force of the assault hit her, and she delved deep into the darkness.

_Sakura..._

Sakura's ears twitched, and her eyes opened to look for the owner of the voice.

_Sakura..._

This time she stood up, and ran... She didn't have any direction at all; she just ran... Anywhere; away from it all...

_Sakura..._

"Stop it! Show yourself!" she shouted. She looked around, but there was nothing to see. "Who are you? What do you want?"

_You promised me Sakura... You promised to live..._

"What?" She mused at what the voice had told her. _Promised to live..._ "Wait! Are you... Are you Kurama?" She shouted, her heart racing wild.

Then suddenly, as clear as day, there stood Kurama; with one of his heart-warming smiles that always gave her inspiration when she felt that her world was crumbling to pieces. Overwhelmed with emotions, Sakura threw her arms around him and cried; burying her face on his shoulder. Kurama silently stroked her hair.

"Sakura..."

"Hmm..."

"Remember your promise..."

She lifted her head up. "I don't understand."

"You soon will..." Then Kurama began to vanish from sight. Sakura could only stare in horror as her love was being taken from her again. She hung her head and wept.

_Seven..._

"What the?" She looked up... Someone was counting? For what?

_Six..._

Then she remembered the promise... She had promised Kurama that she would live and win the tournament.

_Five…_

Slowly, Sakura regained her consciousness and awakened from her dream. She struggled to stand up; and she did so successfully. She clenched her fist and began to concentrate her ki on her hands. The referee stopped counting and resumed the fight.

"Oh... so you're even tougher than I thought... Good for you." Karasu hissed as he walked near Sakura. He materialized a bomb in one hand and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh no Karasu... I will not let you win. My will to live is stronger than you..." Just then, a green aura surrounded Sakura as she called on the power of the four elements. Like streaks of electricity, her spiritual energy hit some parts of the stadium, instantly vaporizing the youkais that got on the way. Then a blinding light surrounded the whole arena, causing everyone to cover their eyes, and only the element-controlling youkai's shout was heard.

Everything was normal now.

Killua uncovered his eyes and immediately looked for his sister. But, on the place where the ring was supposed to be, was a deep hole instead. _Oh no..._

Then Sakura slowly floated down and stood in the middle of the hollow. Killua then searched for Karasu; the filthy youkai was nowhere to be seen. He felt a tinge of joy inside him... Was it possible? He tried to feel Karasu's ki; there was no trace of it...

Slowly, Juri, the referee, stepped up into the ring and cleared her throat. She scanned the area for Karasu and finding him absent, began to count.

Upon reaching the count of ten, she duly announced the Urameshi team as the winners. The monitor showed a chibi picture of Yusuke and the words "Omedeto Urameshi team."

"We won..." Sakura whispered to herself. She looked up at the sky and smiled. Then Killua and the others came up to her and bickered around. But there was only one thing on Sakura's mind now.

_Thank You, Kurama..._


End file.
